undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fear The Living/Issue 88
This is Issue 88 of Fear The Living, titled Not Dead Yet. This is the second issue of Arc #12. Issue 88 Lasky Green's POV “Fine Ives, but if he comes to, and kills one of us, that’s on you. Now what are we going to do now Mr. I Call The Shots?” I ask Ives, as I shift my stare back at him. “First of all Lasky, you stop being such a smartass. I have saved your ass countless of times, I’ve nurtured you when you needed it. Why did I suddenly become the beacon of idiocy with you?” Ives replies back to me. “Because the last time we trusted someone, guess who paid for it? My fucking parents! And if this time I lose you I just won’t be able to go on!” I say, I know that Ives probably thinks that I’ll burst into tears now, like how I did when my parents died, but I just stare him down. Ives sighs, and instead of saying some emotional crap he just says, “Let’s get the fuck out of here, the biter’s will be all around us in a second’s notice.”. And he proceeds to pick up Myers and he starts to walk to the right. I grip my knife tightly and follow him, I don’t know why, but I just feel like that Myers kid can’t be trusted. He looks like someone who would do some fucked up shit to get his way. I could easily kill him right now, the only thing Ives can do to punish me at the most is revoke my military status back at The Fort. Like I give a fuck about some title during this apocalypse. I’d rather him and I both get out of this alive, than one of us dying but keeping our military title. Ives keeps on walking forward until we finally reach the end of this forest we were in, and we see a bundle of buildings in front of us. Ives walks towards the nearest building, places Myers down, and opens the door. “I’m going to scout out the building, if I’m not back in ten minutes, then you find me in here. For now just keep a watch for Myers.” Ives says, and he walks through the door, and closes it behind him. I sit down next to Myers, and I grip my knife. I actually could just kill him right now, stab him in the head, say he reanimated when Ives comes back. It could work, except the fact that Ives knows I would want to do that right now more than anything. Instead I just relax my grip on my knife, and just stare forward, at the forest we just left. “Who are you?” I hear someone say, and I turn to Myers to see him come to, now looking confused, and in pain. “Don’t try and move so quickly, it’ll hurt your wounds.” I say, and Myers relaxes up a bit. Maybe I was wrong about him. “You never answered me.” Myers says. “Name’s Lasky Green, what about you Myers?” I ask him. “Ken Myers. Excuse me but, where am I, what happened to me, and why am I so fucking wounded?” Ken asks. “I don’t even know. We found you like that, do you remember anything about what happened before you just woke up?” I ask him. “All I remember is talking to Logan, this kid I’m protecting. Everything is a blank after that.” Then suddenly his eyes open, and he tries to stand up, but his body refuses to, instead rewarding Ken in pain. He slumps back down, gritting his teeth, “Where’s Logan?” He asks. “I don’t know, but I promise we’ll find him. Just relax for a little.” I say, but he doesn’t relax, he instead keeps trying to stand up, and he keeps talking about this Logan. ---- Wesley Snipe's POV “If we just leave him here, he could return. You guys thought he was dead last time, but he came back.” Rose says. I look at her, then back at Dwight. If I want to keep them safe, and keep my promise to Ken, then I have to kill Dwight, but I don’t know the effect that can take on Logan. If I want to keep my promise to Ken and keep them alive, then I can’t consider these things. Logan will have to become something else if he wants to survive in this world. I slowly point my pistol at Dwight’s face. “It has to be done.” Is what I say, before pulling the trigger, scattering Dwight’s brain matter all over the grass. I put the gun in its holster, and walk back to the car. “Let’s go.” I say, and I get into the driver’s seat. It had to be done, it was the best decision I could have chosen. If I want to keep my promise to Ken, then I have to do whatever it takes to protect Rose and Logan. I rest my head against the steering wheel and take a long sigh. Ken had to go through all of this; I even made him go through all of this long ago. I was a selfish prick back then, and just took lives because I thought the world owed me one. And now it turns out that the people I trusted, they were just others that helped in the killing of my family. My best friend was the only thing keeping me from snapping, but then he died, and a bomb just went off in my head. And I finally became that person I once was when Ken’s brother gave his life to save me. I realized that even though I had caused the death and misery of most of his life, he was still willing to give his life to save me. The only reason Ken trusts me is because his brother told him to. If it wasn’t for Logan Myers, I probably be a smoldering crisp in a fire right now, or I would be lying on the ground with a bullet in my head courtesy of Ken Myers. “Wes, you okay?” I hear Rose say, and I’m snapped out of my thoughts. “Yeah, just fine.” I say. “Where are we going now Wesley?” Logan asks. “The Fort, that place Ken told you about.” I say. “But what about everyone else, we can’t just leave them out there, we can’t let them die out there. We have to help them.” Logan says. “The group is split Logan, we may have been able to find each other in the past, but we won’t get so lucky this time.” I say, and I start up the car. “We are going into town first, we are going to need supplies if we want to make the trip to The Fort.” I start driving on the road, and don’t stop till we get to the town. Neither of them talked. I don’t blame them, I did just tell them we have to leave the people who have been their friends for months behind. I stop near a house. “I’ll make sure it’s safe first.” I say, and I take out my pistol and walk slowly towards the house. When I reach the doorway, I look inside and see someone who I thought was dead. “Ken?” I say. ---- Ewan Trust's POV No one responds, and the guy with the eye patch still has his pistol aimed at me. “Well this is awkward. Look I’m not any bad guy, in fact I wish that I would have even have met anyone in this past year to be bad towards. Okay that came out bad, look I’m not looking for any problems and I really don’t want to join your group so could you just let me go.” I say. I still have my hands raised in the air, I slowly lower them. “Don’t move a step, or I swear to god I will pull this trigger right now. Put your crowbar down right now, and slowly sit down.” The guy with the eye patch says, and I do what he says because I seriously don’t want a bullet in me. “This could be a lot better if I just knew your names, I swear I’m not going to try to kill y’all.” I say, but none of them respond. “I will put my right hand on the bible and swear on it if that is what I have to do.” “No need to.” The one to the right of the man with the eye patch says, and he lowers the man’s gun. “I’m Ben, The one with the eye patch is X, and the other guy is David.” He says. “Thanks for trusting me I guess. But I’m just going to leave now, I’d rather not stay with a group. I’ve always had bad experience staying with groups. Thanks for not killing me but I’ll be on my way now.” I say. “Now I may have not let him kill you, but I still don’t trust you. For all I know you could be some bandit and bring a group to kill us right after we let you go. Sit down, let’s have a little talk.” Ben says. “Explain to me why you wouldn’t want to be in a group, everyone knows that going off alone now a day is basically suicide. If you can convince us that we can trust you to know you won’t bring a gang here to kill us, then you can go.” David says. “Every group I’ve been with, we’ve either been separated, or they die. I have no family; they were taken from me by my first group. Could I just go now, I promise that I won’t be any harm to you in the future.” I say. “We might have a problem guys, there’s a herd out there.” Ben says. We all look at the street and see a herd approaching quickly. “This is where I depart.” I say, and I start sprinting through the door. “You’re just going to leave us like that? We won’t kill you, we’re good people just stay with us.” Ben says. I turn around, and consider the options; taking on the herd alone doesn’t seem like a good idea. “Just today, and then I’ll consider it.” I say. Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues Category:Issues